This Asiatic hybrid lily originated as a hybrid seedling produced at Sandy, Oreg. by crossing an unnamed and unpatented hybrid with pollen from the variety Endeavor, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,026, this particular seedling having been selected by me for propagation because of its very unusual orange buff primary flower coloration strongly marked in the inner half portion of each tepal to present a very striking and unusual appearance and asexual propagation of this seedling was done at Sandy, Oreg. by scaling and by tissue culture with such success that propagation in that manner was continued through several successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristic of the selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed. Propagation in this same manner is being done at Aurora, Oreg.